


Sorta Scary Coincidences

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"OK, creepy old guys who keep getting on your case?"</p>
<p>"Love interests with a talent for white magic or summoning?" </p>
<p>"...that's kinda scary, man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorta Scary Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> I commentbox'd this a while back, and I forgot about it! Oops! Also, this version has Bartz. I forgot him when I originally wrote it. >>;; Prompt: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, cast: Meta and similarities - "OK, creepy old guys who keep getting on your case?" "Love interests with a talent for white magic or summoning?" "...that's kinda scary, man."

“You know, I think I'm seeing a pattern,” Tidus spoke up.

Firion glanced up from his rose, making it disappear. “A pattern?”

Tidus nodded. “Well, a lot of us have these creepy guys following us, right?” he answered, which caught some of the others' attention.

“Creepy guys?” Terra questioned curiously.

“Like, not just those guys on Chaos' side. Back where I'm from, there was this guy way creepier than my dad,” Tidus explained before scowling then muttering. “Seymour.”

“If he was anything like Kuja, I bet he's creepy,” Zidane spoke up, twirling one of his daggers in his hand.

Cloud was silent for the most part. “There's Sephiroth,” Cloud added, though he hadn't really expected to.

Firion looked a bit disconcerted. “And the Emperor fits the bill as well.”

“Maybe Kefka too, I guess,” Terra said quietly.

“See what I mean? I think there's connections! Bet they're all real feminine too!” Tidus exclaimed.

Onion Knight bit his lip. “And don't most of you have girls who practice white magic, or are summoners or princesses?” he tossed out.

“Rosa,” Cecil said rather wistfully.

Cloud looked a little pained. “...Aeris,” he murmured.

Seeing that even Cloud opened up, Squall looked up. “Rinoa.”

Zidane grinned. “My lovely Princess Garnet,” he announced, still twirling the dagger, “though, she likes to be called Dagger.”

Bartz chuckled at Zidane's silliness. “Princess Lenna, yeah, but Faris'd kill me if I looked at either of 'em twice,” he added his two cents.

Firion shrugged when people looked at him. It's not like him, Warrior of Light, or Onion Knight really had girlfriends waiting for them. Terra may have been a girlfriend someone was waiting for back home. Everyone looked expectantly at Tidus.

“Uhh...” Tidus started, rubbing the back of his head under all the eyes on him, especially Firion's on him. “...Yuna.”

Firion hid his frown while Tidus frowned for another reason. “You know, this is kinda scary,” Tidus announced, not noticing Firion's now unhappy demeanor. “It's like someone made it all happen this way.”

“I don't believe that,” Warrior of Light spoke up since he had just watched the conversation progress, getting up from the rock he was reclining on. “We should move forward. Cosmos is waiting.”

The others grumbled a little, but mostly let the conversation end. All but Tidus, who caught up with Firion who was staying near the front. “Hey, Firion,” Tidus began, tilting his head to get a better look at Firion. “Are you okay? You seem...off.”

Firion sighed. “Who's Yuna?” he asked quietly.

Tidus made an 'o' with his mouth. “A summoner I used to guard...” Tidus trailed off before throwing an arm around Firion's shoulder. “She's not here now, and I've been away a long time. I kinda doubt she'll be waiting for me.”

Firion let that sink in as Tidus grinned at him before Warrior of Light called to them to catch up with the others.


End file.
